Fibrous structures, especially low density, soft, linty finished fibrous structures and/or sanitary tissue products comprising such finished fibrous structures, for example toilet tissue and/or paper towels and/or facial tissue, comprising additives are well known in the art.
Traditionally, additives have been incorporated into fibrous structures by means of adding the additives to the fibrous slurry prior to forming the fibrous structures.
Other known methods of adding additives to fibrous structures include delivering the additives to the fibrous structures via liquid, especially aqueous, vehicles or carriers.
Alternatively, some additives have been delivered to fibrous structures in a contacting step, such as by printing the additives onto the fibrous structures via cylinders or rolls, such as rotogravure rolls, and/or by brushing the additives onto the fibrous structures and/or by transferring the additives from wires and or belts/fabrics during the papermaking process.
There exists problems, both product and process problems, with each of the prior art processes described above. In particular, the brushing process loosely associates its additive with the fibrous structure such that the average lint value for such fibrous structure is extremely high and not readily acceptable by consumers.
In addition, the additives added to prior art fibrous structures have been relatively large in average particle size.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fibrous structure, especially a finished fibrous structure and/or a sanitary tissue product comprising such a finished fibrous structure, such as toilet tissue and/or paper towel, wherein the fibrous structure comprises a fiber and a low surface energy additive.